The prior art in holographic optical diffusers, which can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,675,863, 7,700,199, and 8,097,311, all of which are incorporated in their entirety by reference, comprises three-dimensional (3-D) surface relief patterns produced by optically recording laser speckle in thick (10 microns to 60 microns) photoresist material.
Referring to FIG. 1, an optical bench setup 100 capable of recording prior art holographic optical diffuser(s) in planar format, may be used as the starting point for improvements that comprise the present invention.
Referring to FIG. 2, an optical bench setup 200 capable of recording prior art holographic optical diffuser(s) in cylindrical (seamed and seamless) format, may be used as the starting point for improvements that comprise the present invention.